Rosedelphilia
by vinceluck
Summary: A noraml guy named Jason is sent to a different world to save an entire civilization as foretold in a prophecy


Vincent Campos

Rosedelphilia

When you come home from a life-changing experience, how can you go back to your old life when you finally realize your old life isn't enough to make you happy anymore?

"Are you positive?" "Yes Deo, all the signs are here." "Kiger", Deo asks, "the prophecy mentions a boy who is the "light-bringer", how will we find him?" "Don't worry, he will find us", Kiger said.

I was running towards a mountain. It was tall, so tall I couldn't see the top. Black clouds covered the top, but these clouds were different than the usual black clouds. They were pure darkness in cloud form. There was an opening in the mountain which is where I was heading. I felt something behind me; it was chasing me into the mountain. I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped on something. The thing was right behind me, I didn't want to see it so I closed my eyes.

I waited and nothing happened so I cautiously opened my eyes. I see the ceiling of my room; it was just a dream. I look at my alarm clock next to my bed; it said 5:45 AM. Time to get up and get ready for school just like every other day. After I take a shower I stare at myself in the mirror: same black hair and brown eyes, same caramel skin, same everything, and yet today wasn't just an ordinary day. "Jason", my mom called, "Jason, breakfast is served". As soon as I heard those words I ran down the stairs of my home and into the kitchen. On the table was a feast of my favorite meals: French toast with chocolate chips, pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top, sausage, and last but not least bacon. "Thanks mom", I said, and I went up to her and gave her a hug. "Well sweetie you don't turn 15 twice", she replied. "Got that right", I exclaimed, so I started to dig in. "Jason, don't stuff your face", she joked. "Sorry mom", I murmured then I broke out into a big smile and laughed with her. I loved my mom so much and I couldn't possibly imagine life without her. When I was finished I got my backpack and went to the car. It took the usual 5 minutes to get up to my school: Oulan High School, home of the Rams. I was getting out of the car when I was hit by a weird feeling: an alien feeling like something was examining me. "Have a good day", my mom said, but today felt different, more special. I shrugged off the alien feeling and went to my first period; Math. The rest of the day went by as normal as usual, until eighth period; History. It was halfway through the class when Office Aide came and handed the teacher a white pass. "Jason," she called, my heart started to beat faster when she called me. But I still got up, took the pass, grabbed my stuff, and went to the office. What I saw confused me; I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, in some type of armor, standing at the front desk. She had the most dazzling blue eyes in the world. Her blond hair came down to her waist. Once she saw me she came over, took my hand (which felt amazing), and led me out of the building. She took me to a blue Mustang and opened the passenger door gesturing me to get in. Normally you don't accept rides from strangers, but I made an exception to this rule. I got in closed the door and half a second later the driver's door opened. Man she's fast! She closed the door and started talking; her voice seemed to melt away all my surroundings. "Hello Jason, my name is Nardina and I am an elf. It may sound crazy but it's true! My senses are far more heighten than yours, as well as my lifespan. I have been sent because it is believed you are a part of a prophecy; one that will either save my world or destroy it. There is a complication and that is getting you there safely. For I am not the only one who wants you; just be lucky I was the one who got you first. If the garvshog got you… well you would be begging for death by the time they were through with you. I need to take you somewhere where there is no civilization so I can teleport you and I back to my city, any questions so far?" "Tons", I replied. "Okay I'll answer them one at a time and as truthfully as possible", she said patiently. "Thank you, I'll start with an easy one; what's the prophecy say about me?" "I do not have the authority to tell you" she murmured. "Oh, well what is a garvshog?" "A garvshog is a very dangerous creature and it's nearly impossible to kill. It has the head of a human and the body of a boar" "What all can elves do?" I asked. I can only tell you what I have already told you which is heightened senses and inhuman speed, the rest is a secret", she responded gravely. "What happens if a garvshog captures me?" "Well… it would take you to its master; the Shadow, who would torture you to the point of death, only it wouldn't let you die." "Sounds pleasant", I said sarcastically, "Where is your city?" "Not here, you won't find it in this world". "What is it like", I ventured. "It's like nothing in this world; you will have to see it yourself." My voice suddenly dropped, "Who is the Shadow?" She gave me a sympathetic look before responding, "It's the only enemy of my species, there used to be many of its kind; but they hurt my world so we made a stand and killed them off to the point of near extinction. Unfortunately, the oldest and most powerful Shadow managed to survive and has defeated our best fighters; some used to say it was invincible." Before I could ask why they USED to say that she pulled over and said, "We're here", and got out. I followed and saw that we actually were in the middle of nowhere; there was nothing to see except dead grass. She grabbed my hand and everything disappeared for a second, when my eyes adjusted, I saw specks of light sailing by at an incredible speed. Soon we came to a planet and entered its atmosphere, from this height it looked like everything my world used to be; so green and fruitful and lively. Gravity took hold and we sped down till we hit the ground. No pain followed so I knew we just teleported."Climb on my back", she commanded. I did what she said and the world was suddenly in hyper-speed mode. About ten seconds later a building came into view, after five more seconds we were directly in front of it. It was only then I realized that Nardina had been running. "This is the Prophecy Building", she said. It was two-story and had no windows; also the door was around ten feet high. Nardina walked to the middle and knocked three times. Suddenly the door opened and she stepped inside with a "Follow me". The door closed after I walked through and I was plunged into darkness. I started to panic but I didn't want Nardina to think I was scared so I casually called out, "Hey Nardina, my senses can't see in here." "Of course, sorry, it slipped my mind", she grabbed my hand and I let her drag me through the darkness. Soon there was a light in the darkness, and that's where Nardina was taking me. When we reached the light I saw a room with dozens of lit candles in it. There were 6' by 6' squares covering both walls, as well as some candles. Most of the candles were on a desk in the middle of the room; also on the desk was a square. "What is it?" I asked. "It's your prophecy", Nardina exclaimed. As much as I wanted to tell her it wasn't actually MY prophecy, I let it go and read the prophecy:

_One day your city will go dark_

_This is the Shadow's mark_

_The future of your city is unclear_

_The time for a quest is here_

_You must find the light-bringer_

_It is imperative to not linger_

_He and four others must go on a quest_

_When they return three will be at rest_

_They must go to the Shadow's land_

_For there will be a war at hand_

_They must defeat the Shadow or the quest will be in vain_

_And everyone will feel the ultimate pain_

I finished reading it and just stared at the words for a moment when someone directly behind me exclaimed, "You found him!" My instincts took over and I turned and punched the person behind me!

"I'm REALLY sorry", I said for the millionth time. I hit the elf directly in the mouth and it turned out to be a girl! "Never in all my one hundred and fifty years of living have I been disrespected" she screamed. "Wow your old", I murmured, as soon as I said it I regretted it. "That is an INSULT! I happen to be YOUNG for my species. Mark my words: You have just made a VERY powerful enemy" Nardina intervened at this point, "Jeneva, you can't possibly be his enemy, especially when he holds the key to the survival of our entire world" "I can and I will", Jeneva said. Jeneva looked tan with black hair that came to the middle of her back; her eyes were a deep chocolate. She saw me looking at her and grew very angry at that; she came up to me and hit my head, and then everything went black.

I was floating, nothing but darkness around me. It felt soothing; nothing new here. Darkness will always stay the same; soon I lost all sense of time. After what felt like ten lifetimes I saw a light. It grew bigger until all traces of darkness were gone; images appeared in the light and I heard noises.

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. It didn't matter; there was nothing of interest to see in front of me. A completely white room with two people in an argument, I closed my eyes so they would still think I'm asleep.

"I'm telling you he's the light-bringer." "He can't be, look at him!" "I see a white aura Deo, what do you see?" "I see a black aura Kiger." "Nardina saw white." "Jeneva saw black." "It was wrong of her to do that", Kiger sighed. "She thought he was evil, he DID punch her", Deo fired back. "She scared him!" "Big whoop, we'll decide his fate at the council meeting."

I've heard enough and I thought it was high time I "woke up" so I tried to shift but my body seemed to be on fire when I moved. When I opened my eyes the two people were staring at me with different expressions. They were both in full body cloaks, the one on my right had bushy eyebrows that were gray. Brown eyes, a pointed nose and a couple of wrinkles, his expression was like a snake preparing to make its strike. The one on my right had startling blue eyes and no wrinkles, his expression was a compassionate one. As if he actually cared that I was in pain. "Hello" said the one on my left, my name is Kiger and that is Deo" I tried to tell them my name but my lips felt like they were glued together. "You might not be able to do anything, it's only temporary", Deo said mysteriously. Even as he spoke I felt feeling start to creep back into my body. "What happened", I choked out. "I'm so terribly sorry, but when Jeneva hit you your body completely shut down. You see, when she hit you your human aura couldn't take the energy of her elf aura. She didn't mean to do that much damage but she still holds a grudge", Deo said, but he didn't sound sorry at all. "Why would she still hold a grudge if she nearly killed me?" "You hurt her more than you think." "How could I possibly hurt an elf?" "Simple, but the answer will have to come later. It is time for the council meeting to start", and on that note Deo left the room leaving me with Kiger. I turn to Kiger, "Where is this meeting?" "It is out in the courtyard, follow me." I get up and follow Kiger down a long, dark hallway. "Kiger, why are your lights so much darker to my eyes than yours?" "It is because we are on our world and when we were created on this world we were built to see on it as well" We reach the end of the hallway and step out into the light. When my eyes adjust I see a ring of pavement and people sitting in a circle. I see an empty chair and sit in it, I look to my right and see Nardina, on my left is Jeneva. I see Nardina talking to someone and I don't really want to talk to Jeneva so I quietly go over the argument between Kiger and Deo until everyone is suddenly quiet. I look up to see Kiger in the center when he begins to speak, "Greetings everyone, we are having this council meeting because we believe we have found the light-bringer. But also because the army of the Shadow is gathering, both events are mentioned in the prophecy so it is no coincidence that they happened around the same time. According to the prophecy five people are to go on this quest and only two will return. And the outcome of this battle will no doubt make our population smaller. Who wants to go with the light-bringer on this quest?" "Wait" I yell, "What makes you so sure I'm the light-bringer?" Nardina looked at me and said, "Every living thing has an aura, an aura is the outline of your body. It has many colors for example, white, gold, silver, purple, blue, … and black. White means good, gold means greedy, silver means liar, purple means in pain, blue means sick, and black means evil. It takes great concentration to keep your true aura hidden, your aura can also change to another or mix together. Your aura is whitest human aura I have ever seen. Other say it's darker than even the Shadow's. The kind of concentration it would take to change your aura would kill you. When I went to your world I felt attracted to your aura, it had a magnetic field strong enough to attract an elf! That's why Kiger and I think you're the light-bringer. "Thanks Nardina", I look at Kiger and I ask, "So how do I get to the Shadow's Land? How long will it take? How do I defeat the Shadow?" "You will have four elves with you and we all know where Its Land is. It takes an elf about a week to get there so if you want a short journey you will have to keep up with the elves, unfortunately no one knows exactly how to defeat the Shadow so we hope the answer will become clear before you get there." "That's all of my questions, you may continue." "Now back to the matter at hand, who will go with this young boy on this quest?" "I will" a voice called out, the owner was Nardina. "Anyone else", Kiger called out. No one responded, "I had a feeling this would happen, light-bringer you may choose one." I looked around at everyone looking for someone who was strong and looked like a leader, "I choose that one", pointing at one across from me. "Very well, Stran you will accompany them, Vitra I choose you to also accompany them" "And I choose Jeneva", Deo cut in. Kiger gave him a strange look but said nothing to him. "Will the appointed stand in the middle", Deo said. Once we were in the middle he said, "Bless this group that the quest will be a success, bless the three that do not return. May they die while fighting, and bless that they do not turn on each other." As soon as he stopped speaking a clear shield encircled the five, and our auras were clearly visible. All of ours were white and the shield disappeared when suddenly trees around us caught on fire! The Council Members panicked and started running in terror. "Flee", Kiger yelled amidst the screaming, "Go on your quest." There was barely anyone around so the members of the quest gathered and Nardina motioned me to jump on her back, when I was secure the group ran in the direction I assumed was the Shadow's Land and my eyes started to close no matter how much I resisted.

When I woke up I saw a campfire directly ahead of me, someone also threw a blanket around me. It was almost dawn and everyone was still sleeping. "Hey", I said, "We need to get moving so ya'll need to get up." They woke up and tensed at the sound of my voice, then looked at me. Stran immediately got up and assessed the situation. Stran was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt and shorts. Vitra had red hair that came to her elbow and had hazel eyes, she was wearing a camo shirt and shorts. "Jason", Nardina said tiredly, "Why did you wake us up?" "Just this feeling that's telling me if we don't move on now we will be in danger." "Not a good enough answer" Jeneva said coldly. Before I could get in an argument with her, Stran said, "Whoa! What's that?" In the distance behind us you could just make out a darker shade against the tan color of the hills. "It's the army", cried out Vitra. Stran took control, "Put out that fire, Jason get on Nardina's back, we leave in fifteen seconds tops!" "Nardina said, "I'm not sure if I can carry him for long" "I'll do it", said Vitra. We just started moving when we left their country and all the sudden they slowed down considerably. They all looked at each other with a scared look in their eyes and paused. " I don't know what just happened but since ya'll slowed down I'll hop off and carry my own weight and try to keep up." Thirty minutes later I was tripping and my skin was glistening with sweat. Nardina glanced at me and called a halt, I started to tell her we should really keep going but she wouldn't let me talk. So I collapsed onto my hands and knees. "Here light-bringer", Vitra said while handing me a thermos of water. "Hey, no more of this light-bringer stuff, I want to be called Jason if ya'll don't mind." We all shared a look at busted out laughing, all the tension evaporated. "So what happened back there", I asked. "Then all the smiles disappeared and were replaced by confused expressions "We don't know", Nardina responded. "Does this affect how long it will take us to get there", I ventured. "It shouldn't, but in case you're worried about that we will push a little bit farther than was planned. "Are we safe here?" "We should be, but from now on when we sleep we will have shifts". Suddenly the world started spinning and black started to creep into the edges of my vision, until everything was black. The last thing I heard was someone screaming "Jason"!

I was in a jungle, and I was running as fast as possible. Running past vines and over roots then all of the sudden I saw Jeneva and I stopped. She was talking to something hidden in the vines. "You are to follow us the rest of the way, killing is not an option unless it's Jason", I heard a deep growl from behind the vines and everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see pitch black, I tried to get up but once again it felt like my body was on fire when I moved. My throat was beyond dry, so dry I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything physical so I started to wrap my mind around all that has happened to me recently. It started out as an ordinary day but quickly became the opposite. I'm in a foreign land with complete strangers, I'm being hunted, and I'm expected to kill the most powerful being on this world. The more I thought about it the more I missed my home. My parents, who were always there for me, my friends, who would always help me with any problem. And I just wanted to be back in my own world right now. What's the point of continuing this quest if there's a possibility of me dying? Then I remembered Nardina and how much she's risked just to make sure I'm alive. I pretty much owe her my whole life! I'll finish this stupid quest, but only for her. No matter what happens I will go through with this. Satisfied with my decision I tried to get up again, and I fell back in pain but I managed to make a sound and Vitra appeared in front of me. "What do you need Jason?" I tried to say "water" but it might have come out differently. Nevertheless she understood and gave me the thermos and I gratefully drank the water. "You gave us a scare" she said. "What happened", I wondered aloud. She seemed reluctant but finally said "We don't have humans here in our world for one reason and one reason only: aura overload. Usually humans die within their first week of being here because this world as well as all living things have an aura. Our world's aura is sending information to your aura, all the creatures in our world were created to withstand it. Humans weren't created on this world so their auras can't withstand it for long. We still question why our prophecies sometimes involve alien beings to come to our world and risk their lives to save our world and get to their home in time before they die." "It takes a week to get to the Shadow's Land, not to mention the return journey. That means there really isn't a point in me being here. I can't defeat the Shadow, I can't save your world, I can't even save MYSELF!" I was angry and tired, and right now I would've done anything to have my wish granted and be sent home right now. "Has any alien being ever survived their quest?" Vitra looked uncomfortable but she answered anyways "No". I sat down heavily and murmured, "How long till we get there? "Three days, now go to sleep" Grateful, I closed my eyes.

And opened them to see mountains, tall and brown. Our fellowship was walking into a cave cut into one of the mountains. There was a dark green substance that covered the top and sides of the cave. The light went out and the way we came through was blocked, we weren't alone. I heard a scream, a roar, and then nothing.

I woke up to see the sun rising above distant mountains. I looked around to see that we were almost out of a barren land, straight ahead was a jungle that seemed to end at the foot of the distant mountains. "It would be best if we reach the mountains by nightfall," Stran commanded. I couldn't help but think about who was actually going home alive. I've given up all hope on myself, but the other four I wondered about. I felt sorry for the other two who were going to die with me. We're at least halfway there and no one has died yet, maybe the prophecy was wrong and no one else would die! That would be nice, if I could pick one person to stay alive it would be Nardina. I wouldn't want her to die. Everything suddenly got darker, we just entered the jungle. There was so much sound! Noises all around me, and everything was green. I guess that's what the inside of a jungle must look like. It was surprisingly hot in here despite the fact that the sun was partially blocked off. I knew that I would get dehydrated real fast. I didn't really care though, I completely focused all attention on staying with my group and not tripping on roots. Two hours flew by and by then I was tripping on just about every root. Stran called a break and I crashed on the ground too tired to even care if it hurt or not. After thirty minutes I felt fine and we were about to continue on our journey when the elves heard a sound. They suddenly formed a circle with me in the center and them facing outwards. Suddenly four leopards appeared around us. They were walking gracefully and playfully like they knew they had us in their grasp. They all growled at once and with no warning they jumped at us. They all took a different one and I thought we had won, but these were stronger than the elves and the elves realized that to because they started backing up and forming their circle again. "Jason, RUN!" As soon as I heard that I ran for my life and adrenaline and fear kept me going until the sound of the battle drifted away. Then I saw Jeneva and stopped, she was talking to something hidden in the vines "You are to follow us the rest of the way, killing is not an option unless it's Jason", I heard a deep growl from behind the vines and started running in the opposite direction. I remember seeing exactly that in one of my dreams but I didn't think it would actually come true! This means Jeneva is a traitor and can't be trusted, but if I tell the rest of the group Jeneva will dispose of me. I'll keep it a secret for now, but I need to find my group. They know the way and I don't, I stopped and looked at the trees. If I could climb to the top I should be able to see the mountains and head in that direction, there's a good chance I'll find my group there. I find a tree that is looks easy to climb and I slowly ascend till I'm at the top. The view is spectacular, the mountains look gorgeous and the sun is slowly heading towards the horizon. I get down and start heading in the direction of the mountains and occasionally climb a tree again to double-check myself. When I reach the mountains I call out for help and when I hear voices I head to the right. My fellowship is directly in front of a cave cut into a mountain. When we meet up I explain to them how I got lost and had to climb trees to reach the mountains and call to see where they were. "That is a great use of resources, Jason", Stran said, coming from him I knew it was sincere. Stran glanced at the sun and said "If we can reach the end of the path through this mountain we can make camp and sleep, but if ya'll want to call it a night then we can sleep on top of branches." We gave each other a look and said at the same time, "Through the path". "Ok let's go on through the path and to a warm bed!" When we walked into the cave I saw a dark green substance covering the top and sides of the cave. I was wondering where I had seen this before when suddenly the light went out and the way we came through was blocked, we weren't alone. I heard a scream, a roar, and then someone grabbed my hand and dragged me with them through the tunnel. The hand felt feminine but I wasn't completely sure, to save time I felt for the back of the person and jumped onto it. The person increased speed and two minutes later there was light up ahead. It grew bigger until I realized it was the way out. I looked at whose back I jumped on and recognized Nardina, of course it would be her, I've only ever ridden on her back. A roar came, not far behind us when we reached the light and passed the mountain then took a sharp left and stopped. "Thank you Nardina, you saved my life again." "I feel protective over you, Jason." I turned away so she couldn't see me blush, then Vitra appeared with Stran over her shoulder and Jeneva right behind her. Stran had a terrible claw wound, three deep claw marks from his left shoulder to his right hip. He was bleeding fast and it looked like he wasn't going to make it. He coughed up blood, looked at me and said, "Jason. You MUST finish this quest", then he coughed one more time, his eyes got glassy, he exhaled for the last time, and died. Vitra was sobbing miserably, Nardina was on her knees next to Stran's head, Jeneva was off to the side facing away from everyone, and I felt like a cannonball had just hit me. Stran had died and we wanted him back.

We took the time to bury him, him headstone said

_Here lies the body of Stran the elf_

_A friend to many and a hero to his fellowship_

_May he rest in peace_

It should've been Vitra, but Stran jumped in at the last second and sacrificed himself. Then Jeneva distracted the beast till Vitra took off with Stran and Jeneva was in the rear protecting Vitra and Stran. This was the story Vitra told me before she stopped speaking at all. This was bad, if one more died before we got to the Shadow we would fall apart. "Nardina, where are we going to next?" I asked. "From here we just go straight to that big mountain, which is the lair of the Shadow. "Hey, there's a big rock off to the side, we can sleep behind there", I suggested. "That seems like the best place we can rest for the night, then tomorrow we storm the lair and finish this quest! We reached the rock and Vitra offered to take the first shift, we all needed to give her space since Stran's death affected her so terribly, so no one argued with her. We all just closed our eyes and I was out before I could even hit the floor.

"AH!" I jolted awake to see Vitra being carried off by a gigantic boar with a human head, "It's a GARVSHOG!" Before the elves could even react the garvshog was gone, seeming as if it disappeared. Vitra was gone, and I was next!

I cried bitterly for my new friends, who are now dead. They died because I came here, they died because of me. Nardina as if reading my mind said, "They died because it was their time to die, just like one day we all will die, but we're not done yet. One more will die but we can't dwell on that fact, we must storm the Shadow's lair and end this quest, for our friends!" I wiped my tears and said, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" So we three set off towards the mountain, where I might meet my death.

We were almost at the stairs that led to the door into the mountain when we heard a roar above us. It was a garvshog, and it had its sights on me! "Jason, run!" Nardina screamed; I didn't need any more encouragement, I ran towards the mountain. I saw a cliff off to my left and tried not to trip on loose rocks. The mountain was tall, so tall I couldn't see the top. Black clouds covered the top, but these clouds were different than the usual black clouds. They were pure darkness in cloud form. There was the opening in the mountain, ahead of the stairs, I kept my focus on that. I felt the garvshog behind me, chasing me into the mountain, and then I realized I had been through this before. It was in my dream, they day I turned fifteen, I knew what was going to happen next. I was going to trip and then I would die, Nardina and Jeneva would storm the lair by themselves and would defeat the Shadow and the prophecy would be complete. I've would've died either way, because it's my time to die. I then tripped on a loose rock, the garvshog was right behind me, I didn't want to see it again so I closed my eyes.

And I heard it grunt, I turned around to see Nardina and the garvshog fighting. I was overjoyed, Nardina would beat it up and then we could defeat the Shadow before I die, but then I saw what the garvshog was doing. It was backing up to the cliff, Nardina didn't see it, or if she did she didn't do anything to stop. To save me I realized, she'd saving me, the garvshog then tripped grabbed Nardina and fell over the edge with her!

"NO!" I yelled, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Nardina was dead, and I felt as if my heart was ripped out and torn to shreds. I see Jeneva and saw things from a new perspective "YOU did this!" "I have no idea what you were talking about." "I saw you talking with something in the jungle! You got this beast to kill us off one by one till it was just me and you and you could dispose of me." "That beast I was talking to was a protector to protect us until we got to the cave, then we were on our own" My anger was slowly dissipating when I realized that was probably true because things didn't go wrong until we got to the cave. "Ok, I admit I'm wrong, now can you please forgive me already and can we just be friends so we can make it through this quest together?" She gave me a long look and then the fire died down in her eyes until there was none left, "Ok, we can be friends." "Thank you, now let's go beat the Shadow" "Ok, I'm sure between the two of us we can beat it." We walked up the stairs and through the door, into a long hallway. We went on until we came to a giant throne room from the medieval times. Standing armor was all along the sides, the walls were made of stone, and there was a throne across from us. On it sat an old man, he looked like his time was a long time ago, and he was wearing a purple robe and holding a golden scepter. When he saw us he seemed to shrink into his throne. "So your Jason, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jeneva and I shared a look, this couldn't possibly be the horrible Shadow. "No need to fear me, I am not the Shadow, my name is not important at this time, but what I give you is. He tossed an Opal, its radiant colors seemed to fill the whole room with light. You will need this later, now you must go back to Elfinia, and quickly too. As we turned to walk out, confused as ever I swear I heard him say, "See you soon, Jason", but it must have been my imagination. We traveled all the way to the blocked off entrance of the cave where we first came in when we settled for the night. Jeneva took first shift and I slept with no dreams. When she awoke from her sleep after my shift we tried to move the rock but it wouldn't budge. The Opal started getting hot in my pocket, when I took it out it was glowing and heating up till I had to let go. It didn't drop when I let go it floated in the air and shot a white beam at the rock and the rock burst into millions of pieces! The Opal then floated back into my hand and Jeneva and I stared with wide open mouths at the Opal then looked at each other. "That sure was something to see", she exclaimed. "Yeah it was", I laughed. Jeneva and I walked to the entrance and looked out, a claw suddenly swooped and grabbed Jeneva! We had no time to react, she was there then she wasn't, I ran out to see the beast about to eat her. "Get away from her", I screamed, then in a fury I never knew I had I grabbed the Opal and said "amenonionia, amenonionia, AMENONIONIA!" A flash of blue and then the creature exploded and its guts were flying everywhere, but it was too late. Jeneva lay on the floor next to me, already dead.

I built another grave, this time by myself it read:

_Here lies the body of Jeneva_

_A hero, friend, and protector of Jason_

_May she rest in peace_

I felt like crawling under a rock and dying, the prophecy was wrong, four people were dead, and I only had so little time left until I died. But I promised Stran I would kill the Shadow and end the quest, so I would. I kept that thought in my head while I raced through the jungle, time was my opponent. I needed to win this race because the consequence was death. I passed through the jungle and saw the sun again, it was staring to head towards the horizon. I needed to cross the barren land and get to Elfinia before the creatures Came hunting for me and before I died. I ran like I never have before, I had so much energy it was impossible, the Opal! I could feel the heat of it, it was giving me more energy to finish the race. The sun was almost at the horizon and the hills were miles away, but I still ran, for my new friends, to respect them in their deaths, to prove they didn't die in vain. I reached the hills and suddenly my speed increased to beyond the human rate. The Opal was giving me the elf speed, I saw the courtyard where we held the meeting, I reached it and then the energy left me and I collapsed on the ground.

I awoke to see Deo trying to reach for my pocket! "Don't touch me", I yelled. "Fool I have more power than that little stone" "No you don't that's why you want it" I suddenly lifted up and was thrown across the courtyard. When I landed I saw a flash of red headed my way, I rolled and then jumped up and ran at him. We slammed and landed in a big heap, I was thrown again and I heard him say, "NOW YOU DIE!" I got the Opal and said, "amenonionia, amenonionia, AMENONIONIA!" While he said, "balkeria, balkeria, BALKERIA!" Then our spells clashed into a blinding white light then darkness.

I was floating, nothing but darkness around me. It felt soothing, nothing new here, darkness was always the same. I lost all sense of time, after what felt like ten lifetimes I saw a light. It grew bigger until all traces of darkness were gone, somewhere in the back of my mind I put the pieces together and realized these weren't dreams, these were visions. Then my vision cleared and I could see and hear.

I saw Kiger smiling at me, I closed my eyes and opened them to make sure I wasn't dreaming. H e was actually there and he was actually smiling at me. "Jason, you're a hero!" he exclaimed, "You have defeated the Shadow and now your back and recovering at an alarming rate." "Kiger, the prophecy was wrong, four people died not three…" I couldn't continue with my sentence, it was too sad. "Nardina is back safe and sound." "She's alive!" "Why yes, but her story will have to come from her" "After all these years it took a human to figure out Deo was the actual Shadow" "Kiger, what is this?" I show him the Opal, he seems happy to see it. "Who gave this to you?" "His name was not important at the time" "Ah, him, this is the Opal, it has power in it beyond even the Shadow, it chooses an owner and stays with that owner for however long it feels it needs to be with that person." "Thank you Kiger, may I see Nardina now?" As soon as the words were out the door opened and she walked in. "I will leave you two to catch up", Kiger said. I told Nardina my story and she didn't interrupt once, then she told me her story. She and the beast were fighting all the way down the cliff until the beast fell first onto the pavement, then Nardina. The beast was killed instantly and Nardina was knocked out until she woke up and started coming back, she came just in time to see the end of my encounter with the Shadow. The flashes hit each other then bathed everything in white, the rebounds hit me and the Shadow and we both fell to the ground. She ran to me to see that I was dead, she sobbed for me to come back until she felt me stir under her. The Opal was working its magic on me, t revived me from the dead and she got me to the hospital and told no one about the Opal, no one discovered it either. When we finished we went to the festival Kiger was throwing in our honor, it was fun but I was homesick and finally after many claimed me to bring their light-bringer and the light-bringer of Rosedelphilia (which is the world's name) Nardina took me back. When we got back she dropped me off at school then left quickly with no good-bye. When I got back I discovered no time had passed from when I left. Many months passed and I longed for the world of Rosedelphilia. When you come back from a life-changing experience how can you go back to your old life when you finally realize your old life isn't enough to make you happy anymore? Often my parents and friends would ask me what's wrong, I say nothing and move on. My head was always in Rosedelphilia and what happened there. I couldn't move on, I always kept the Opal because it was proof that it wasn't a dream. I thought my home was here on this Earth, but now I'm starting to realize it's not what I want it to be; it's not Rosedelphilia. The day of my sixteenth birthday I relived the memory all throughout eighth period, until it seemed like history was repeating itself, I got a pass and went to the office, when I saw Nardina my mouth dropped. "Hello Jason, we meet again, Rosedelphilia is in trouble again and it needs your help. Are you up to the challenge?" I hesitated for a moment then broke into a wide smile, took her hand and said "Let's go" And just like that I was going on another adventure!


End file.
